Lucky Luck
by MadHatter235
Summary: Luka starts giving his luck a bit more credit. Oneshot BayonettaXLuka .


_**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Bayonetta. And hey, neither do you. _

_Let's eat cookies together and cry._

_

* * *

_

_Luck_

Truth is, he would never forget about her.

The way her body swayed with every move she made. The way she was always so graceful, whatever it was she was doing. The way she would always tease him, making up stupid nicknames. She was unlike any other woman he had ever known, so brave and unique.

It was well over a month now, when he saw her for the last time. Since that last day when he brought ridiculously large amounts of rosemary flowers to her, believing the worst**.** As always, she never did cease to amaze him, and that day was no different.

But still, even though she wasn't dead, she surely didn't need him anymore, their days together were gone. He no longer held her responsible for his father's death, and there was no need to chase her around the world anymore.

Luka had fell back to his old life, stealing government's secret papers, being chased around by the authorities, chasing girls… It was all back to normal, like nothing had ever happened.

But he missed her. Hell, he missed Bayonetta. He missed the stupid names that she would call him. The smell of rosemary, the sound of her playful voice whenever she was talking to him. He missed chasing her around the world, just to be almost killed again and again.

Luka sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

He was in a hotel room with a map stretched before him, marking possible escape routes for wherever he had to go next. It was all so boring now, all so easy…

He would probably never see her again, and if he ever did, it sure wouldn't follow amongst the lines "Hey, I'm sortta in love with you, but we can be still friends, right?"

"Of course not, you idiot!", he said to himself in frustration. She was a very long way above beautiful could ever describe; she could have anyone she wanted. It would never be him.

It was in that moment that he heard a familiar voice, way too familiar, coming over his shoulder.

"Why, hello there, Cheshire".

Shit. That voice. That accent. He could almost see the smile in her face, her amused look.

He turned back to his window, only to find the source of all the tormented thoughts he was having. Bayonetta was sitting there, with a playful smile towards him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she asked him, amused with his perplexed face that seemed to be carved in stone.

"I-I… What…"he mumbled incoherently as she got up from the window and entered the room.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." she said mindlessly, wandering around the place. He looked at her incredulously as she stood there, like she had gotten right out of his dreams.

"That was… a nice thought of you." He wondered whether to ask how she found him, but it would be of no use. She _was_ a witch, after all.

"Yes, much too nice, wasn't it?" she said as she leaned against a wall, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Not that you deserve it, since you have just forgotten about me, haven't you? " She looked him in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

He smiled a bit sadly at her. "How could I ever forget you?"

"Then why on earth would you stop following me?" she said, pretending to be exasperated.

Luka got up and went to stand close to her. He gazed into her eyes for a while, until his heartbeat got a bit intense, and then looked the other way.

"I just... thought you were better off without me. ", he said, throwing his arms to the side in that peculiar way of his. "With Cerezita gone and all, I would just stand in your way. So I thought…"

They looked at each other and remained silent for a moment, until Bayonetta broke the silence.

"Luka…" she said softly, and stepped closer to him, until she was close enough to feel his breath on her skin.

She glanced over to his eyes and let her gaze fell on his mouth. Ever so lightly, she put her lips over his and time itself seemed to stop for a few seconds. He could feel the warmth of her body against his; that all so sweet scent of her, rosemary or whatever it was. The pressure of her lips against his was so light he could have imagined it altogether, and then it was gone.

"I missed you, Luka…" she said gently, her mouth lingering over his. He gazed over her eyes, only to find a kind look of affection coming from them.

No, this was all wrong. Her body against his, her gentle eyes… It was all he ever dreamed about, since that last day he saw her. It couldn't be reality. It just couldn't.

"How could this ever happen to us?" he asked in a low voice, his hand gently cupping her cheek.

She smiled him a playful, yet gentle smile. "You see, I told you had too much luck for your own good, Cheshire. You would better believe in it."

He chuckled lightly, an easy smile lingering on his lips. "The name's still Luka, you know..." he said gently, lowering his head to kiss her once again.

Who knows, perhaps he really _should_ believe in luck, anyway…

* * *

_Love it? _

_Hate it? _

_Think hentai is more fun? _

_Just click on the box bellow and let us know!_

_=)_


End file.
